Tales of the Rise
by Mystborn
Summary: A collection of non-sequential one-shots that give us glimpses into the stories of the Dragon Queens. Will be updated on random days and has less priority then the main story.
1. A Golden Queen

**Chapter 1**

**Solitude**

Erenwyn looked at her adopted sister with tears in her eyes. They stood on the docks near Solitude near the ship that would take her back to the Summerset isles "I'm going to miss you" Serana mumbled as she hugged her friend tightly.

Erenwyn felt her tears sliding down her cheeks as she returned the embrace as hard as she could. "Don't worry Ana I'll be back. It's just that Elenwyn needs to be stopped, The Thalmor need to be stopped." Serana nodded and let her go "no rest for the wicked hmm?" she joked weakly, Erenwyn laughed sadly "especially not the imortal child of Auriel" "Akatosh" Serana reminded her absently as she double checked all of Erenwyn's gear one more time.

"Same difference" Erenwyn told her starting one of their old banters. Serana didn't rise to the bait though, merely fixing her sister with a fiery eye and saying sternly "don't die, or I swear will resurrect you and kill you myself" the last part was an echo back to before when Erenwyn had freed Odahviing and flown to Skuldafiin.

Erenwyn smiled and answered "Nah I'm too pretty to die." The two women hugged once more fiercely though Serana didn't use her vampire strength as that would have crushed Erenwyn.

A horn from the ship sounded, last call for passengers "Well off I go. See you When I'm Queen" Erenwyn quipped bending to pick up her pack "Don't forget to look after my houses will you?" she asked.

Serana laughed "and your horses and your housecarls and your gardens and your students and your collage. Don't worry, they'll be in excellent shape when you come back" Erenwyn nodded, smiled and turned, walking up the gang plank onto the ship that would take her home. As the ship pulled out Serana smiled as she saw Erenwyn, now sans pack clambering up into the rigging, her white-blond hair streaming out behind her in the wind as the ship sped out and away.

**Skywatch**

Aidyon stood disguised in the robes of a petty bureaucrat on the dock in Skywatch looking out over the crystal blue waters. It was a perfect day, the first in months, where the Dominion had been battered by storms and hurricanes as if the winds were displeased with the Dominion. The sun shone down like a blessing Auriel himself and gentle yet strong wind was coming off the ocean, perfect to bring a ship into port. It was almost as if the Island was welcoming someone home.

A sail appeared on the horizon, the dull red of a trading vessel sanctioned to enter the Dominions waters. Slowly it grew larger until Aidyon could see the sailors moving about on deck, but what caught his eye was the figure on the prow. It stood, holding onto the figure head, leaning into the wind with a mass of familiar white-blond hair whipping in the wind.

Aidyon smiled, His sister always one who liked to feel the wind in her hair, the figure shimmered almost imperceptibly and he only saw it because he knew to look, her hair shifted to a darker, more common gold as opposed the platinum that would mark her as one of higher breeding.

It took some time but the ship finally docked the now glamour clad form of his elder and favorite sister bounded down the docks in a very un-Altmer like show of enthusiasm, she had a pack slung over her shoulder and an ebony sword swinging from her right hip. She was clad in long forest green master robes with silver embroidery and was grinning from ear to ear, her golden eyes sparkling like her skin.

He stepped forward "Enchanter Serestia?" he asked using the code name they had agreed on in their letters "that's me!" she smiled using a heavy Cyrodillic accent to maintain her appearance as a foreign raised Altmer "I am Kelador Venalion secretary to lady Mirinal of house Telathur. I am to guide you to where you will be staying whilst you are here" he added a little frost and a large dose of disdain into his voice to maintain his cover but his eyes twinkled briefly at her as she came closer. "Of course, lead the way" She told him gesturing for him to proceed her.

As he led the way to the carriage he had hired he observed her from the corner of his eye. She had changed, she had always been graceful but now she moved with the precision and balance of a cat, her eyes roved around, constantly alert and her bag was held in such a way that it could be used either as a weapon or kept out of the way to free her hands. Hands he noticed had several burn scars from holding a destruction spell too long, come to think of it he could see several very faint scars of her exposed skin, one in particular ran through her left brow and across her nose in a faint line that one really had to look at to notice.

Other than that she was still heart wrenchingly beautiful, he could see it under the glamour that changed her nose and lip shape. She was truly the spitting image of their Ancestress Queen Ayrenn, whose likeness was painted in the dining room of their family home.

As the carriage moved out of the city she dropped her glamour and lunged forward to hug her brother he smiled and returned the hug, relaxing in her embrace as he had when he was little and she consoled him after being teased by Elenwyn. "I've missed you Ren" he murmured fighting back tears. He had been struggling for so long, felt alone for so long that to have his big sister made him feeling as if everything would be alright now. Even if only temporarily. "I've missed you too little one" he felt her tears splash on his hair and knew that similar tears were running down his face as well but he felt no shame.

After what seemed an eternity they separated. "So you have a plan?" she asked him her eyes sparkling with mischief. He nodded his face becoming his blank councillor face "Elenwyn has taken over and she has gone mad. Whatever happened to her in Skyrim really shook her." Here he looked at his sister "what did you do to her Ren?"

Erenwyn smiled evilly "oh nothing too serious, just a few stolen items here and there, couple of assassinations and a peace treaty nothing truly damaging." Here she smirked and pulled Elenwyn's favorite dagger, one that she had always kept close to her, out of her pocket and began spinning it through her fingers with an absent smile.

Aidyon blinked then grinned "Now, now, Renn you know it's impolite to steal, you should give it back" he told her mockingly "Oh your right how silly of me, I really wish I knew where she was so I could properly return it." She simpered her voice dripping with Sarcasm and false contriteness. They grinned at each other "I think I can arrange that" Aidyon replied a predatory grin spreading over his face.

**Alinor**

Elenwyn was in a foul mood. Not even a stint in the torture chambers could make her feel better. This was all her sister's fault she fumed as she stalked through the halls of the Fortress she now commanded. No matter what Elenwyn did, that traitorous bitch refused to die. Oblivion take her, but not even the world eater had stopped her.

The irate Altmer stalked into her chambers snarling to herself as she bolted the door and began preparing for bed "Bad day at work sister dear?" inquired a hated voice. Elenwyn whirled around only to find her sister lounging on one of her chairs, dressed in a combination of armour and mage robes and twirling an ice spike in one hand and a dagger in the other "you should really get a hobby, something relaxing. Like knitting" Erenwyn quipped helpfully as the ice spike in her hand trained itself on Elenwyn "what are you doing here, how did you get here?" Elenwyn demanded trying to keep the quiver of fear from her voice "It appears that I am threating you with death and I got here the same way you did, by boat from Skyrim" Elenwyn tensed up preparing to shout for the guards and to throw a spell "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sister" Erenwyn warned "you always were hopeless at magic, I cast a muffle the moment you bolted the door" she smirked.

Elenwyn glared at her "What do you want?" she snarled. For a moment Erenwyn's face betrayed sadness "I want to know why Wyn. Why did you betray me? We were so close when we were little, what changed? Why are you so focused on causing harm?"

Something inside Elenwyn snapped at hearing her childhood nickname "do you have any idea what it was like growing up with you?" she accused "always hearing about how gifted you were, how beautiful, perfect and identical to Ayrenn you were?" there was shock in Erenwyn's eyes "All my life I have been living in your shadow. The perfect Justicar, powerful mage, graceful dancer, beautiful singer. Loved by everyone, trusted by the powerful. Nothing I ever did was good enough whenever I accomplished something everyone always said "Erenwyn did that". You were the golden child and I was the unexpected spare!" she shouted her fury at the injustices of life pouring out as she screamed at her sister who sat shocked before her.

Finally as Elenwyn stopped her chest heaving from the intensity of her emotions did Erenwyn say quietly "I never compared, I just wanted to be with my sister" Her eyes had tears in them as she looked at her sister "And that Only made me hate you more" snarled Elenwyn her hatred obvious in her eyes. Slowly Erenwyn stood holding the dagger by the blade "you lost this in Skyrim. I'm leaving now" She dropped the dagger on the table and vanished with an invisibility spell. Elenwyn curse and tried to find her sister before she turned back to the table that still held the dagger.

It had been a gift from their father, she and Erenwyn had been given matching ones on the day they had both begun their instruction in fighting, It had been one of the rare occasions that he had told her he was proud of her, it was also the last time she remembered her sister without hatred. But that memory was tainted by the praise of their tutor soon after who had favoured Erenwyn.

She snarled and dashed the blade to the floor and turned angrily away before getting ready for bed. But she couldn't sleep, the blade lay on the floor and seemed to echo the pain and sadness that had been in her twin's eyes. Silently she got out of bed and after gently picking up the blade had placed it in the sheath that had been empty for so long and went to sleep where Erenwyn's voice haunted her asking why.

**The Liberation**

The forces marched through the burning capital of Alinor, at the head strode a woman in battered dragon scale armour and mage's hood, holding a flaming ebony sword in one hand and a chain lighting spell in the other. Portions of her face were visible, so too were the tears that ran down her cheeks as she led the assault.

The Thalmor forces fought to the last man, burning what they left behind trying to delay or discourage the rebels, but their actions only served to strengthen their resolve.

The armies of the true dominion had begun in Skywatch, and had quickly spread across the islands of summerset. At the head of this rebellion stood Erenwyn Dragonborn of house Alkinus, backed by her brother Aidyon. A descendant of Ayrenn the unforeseen Queen and founder of the first dominion, there had been a cry to place Erenwyn on the throne and now she strode at the head of her army feeling nauseated at the stench of smoke that rose from the burning city. I caused this, she thought, tears clearing through the dirt, gore and soot on her face.

When asked later about the final battle she always maintained that she only remembered flashes. Marching through burning streets, blasting a frightened looking young Altmer male you was too afraid of his Thalmor masters to surrender, pulling a pregnant woman from the flames of a burning shop and handing her off to her solders to take to the healers, beheading a Thalmor Justicar who had once been her lover.

Flashes, blood, gore, fire, screams, pain, death. Why do these things always follow me? She wondered as the tears continued to fall. Many years after this fact she was called the weeping queen and though that name faded in time, it is still one of titles she bares.

The gates of the Thalmor palace stood before her, unbroken, impenetrable. She breathed deeply and lashed out with her magic, her sword falling to the ground where it was picked up by her housecarl Lydia. What looked like green molten lightning whipped out and struck the gate with a force that would have made the gods tremble.

For a moment nothing happened, then Erenwyn yanked on the whip that remained connected to her, pulling with all her might as pieces of the gate fractured, vaporized or were blown away. She strained until with a boom the gate shattered, billowing clouds of green smoke and dust swirled as she charged into the breach hands glowing and her sword forgotten as she disintegrated her foes with her power.

The throne room was nearly empty, only a handful of Justicars and the leader of the Thalmor who sat on the throne that had once held the kings and queens of the Altmer. With a gesture her forces held back and let Erenwyn proceed them into the hall.

"Hello sister" snarled the woman on the throne "Elenwyn, please stop this now. I don't want to kill you." Erenwyn pleaded with her twin, "This violence only hurts the Dominion". Elenwyn stood, her face was haggard, gaunt, her hair was dull and her eyes lit with madness. "You do not wish to kill me?" she purred her face twisted into a caricature of what had once been a stunningly beautiful Altmer face "Such a pity, because I wish to kill you!" she screeched throwing herself off of the throne and lunging forward with a dagger in her hand.

Erenwyn reached for her sword but found its sheath empty, she grabbed the dagger from its sheath on her other side. A matching dagger to the one gripped in Elenwyn's fist. The rebels fell on the Justicars and restrained them before turning to watch the sisters fight. They looked so similar, yet so different.

Elenwyn, clad in the black robes of the Thalmor, platinum hair swept back and her beauty ravaged by her madness, golden dagger in one hand and a simple flame spell in the other. Fought against her identical twin. Erenwyn circled her sister, the light playing off the dark green of the dragon scales that made up her armour, her hood removed and her white- blond hair in a similar style, an identical golden blade in her opposite hand and the other still glowing green with the Whip of Magnus spell.

Aidyon pushed through the crowd but stopped when he saw the scene. His two sisters slashing at each other with the blades that had been a gift from their father, tears were pouring down Erenwyn's face and her expression heartbreaking as she pleaded with her sister to stop. Elenwyn's lips were drawn back in a feral snarl and her eyes were bright with bloodlust as she screeched like a banshee and savagely attacked her sister.

Aidyon looked at the other solders and nodded at a Bosmer ranger who stood nearby, the ranger understood the look and drew his bow aiming carefully. Erenwyn stumbled backwards, tripping and falling as Elenwyn dove at her aiming for the kill when suddenly a green fletched arrow sprouted from her throat like some kind of morbid sapling.

Her eyes grew wide as she let out a gurgle and sank to her knees, a second arrow took its place between her eyes and a pair black fletched of arrows found their marks in her eyes simultaneously. Elenwyn's body slumped to the floor and a pool of crimson slowly spread out from where she lay. Erenwyn looked up and saw a Bosmer and two Kahjit lowering their bows. It was over, the isle was theirs. Now all they had to do was take back Valenwood and Elsweyr and the Dominion would rise again, she closed her eyes and felt unconsciousness reach up and enfold her in its gentle shadows.

**The Coronation**

In the four months after the liberation of summerset, the armies of Erenwyn took the dominion back province by province until finally the last of the Thalmor had been defeated.

Now Erenwyn found herself riding into the rebuilt city of Alinor looking over the festive crowds that lined the streets as she and her returning solders marched proudly through the streets. Long emerald green pennants curved through the air, with the golden stylized eagle appearing to flap its wings. She smiled to herself as her palomino mare pranced through the streets, curving her neck and reveling in the attention lavished around her.

Erenwyn wondered idly what the people saw, she was dressed in green enamel armour edged in gold and decorated with emerald cloth accents. The four long shoulder decorations were fluttering in the breeze and her armour gleaming in the sun and her bare head held high. Behind her she knew marched her solders in their golden eagle armour, so different from the armour worn by the Thalmor. Brave Mer and Beast-folk who had fought at her side against the Thalmor, Who had laid down their lives to drive out the tyrants and freed their homes.

As she rode through the streets cries followed her "Erenwyn, Erenwyn!" Children were being help up to see her as the passed, people where waving bright lengths of fabric, and cheering. The entirety of Alinor celebrated the end of the war. Bosmer and Altmer stood side by side with Khajit, children on all races played together and the air was filled with the conflicting sounds of Elsweyr steel stringed instruments, Valenwood pipes and drums and Summerset lutes. It was a hall mark for the new Dominion, this brotherhood and comradeship that filled the air as the forces of the New Dominion marched past.

The main Square was mostly cleared for the solders, but the buildings and outer edges of the Square were filled with more civilians, more cheers made the air ring and Erenwyn cringed a little at the volume. On a dais at the far side of the street stood the Khajit mane, Bosmer king and her brother Aidyon, all wearing formal robes and the two foreign monarchs with crowns.

She rode up to the podium and dismounted, handing the reigns over to one of her captains and walked up the dais to stand before the leaders. "The Thalmor are no more", she proclaimed proudly before bowing to the leaders "The armies of the Dominion vow to uphold the new monarch." The army saluted as one and Erenwyn smiled proudly.

Aidyon stepped forward "the Altmer people now find themselves without a leader." He turned to the crowd "WHO WOULD YOU HAVE LEAD US?" he called, his voice echoing over the square "ERENWYN, ERENWYN, EREWYN!" they chanted fists punching the air.

Erenwyn blinked in surprise as the Bosmer king, Mane and Aidyon smiled at the crowd's reaction. "Me?" she asked in surprise , instead of answering Aidyon turned and picked up a glittering black and gold winged crown with curving cheek plates and handed it to the priest of Auriel that had walked up behind him "Erenwyn of house Alkinus, Descendant of Queen Ayrenn the Unforeseen Queen, Dragonborn, daughter of Auriel kneel."

Erenwyn blinked again in shock and knelt before the priest. "All pay heed. This woman has within her veins the blood of Queens, Dragons and Gods. The Altmer have chosen you to be our queen. So now before the people, I hereby crown you, Queen of the Altmer." He place the crown on her head and stepped back "Now rise, Queen Ayrenn II the Foretold Queen. Arise and lead our people." He stepped back and Erenwyn rose and bowed to the priest and the other two kings who smiled at her, and the Mane began to speak "We two think that as Ayrenn the first queen began the Dominion, so too shall you rule this new Dominion. Like the Phoenix we shall rise from the ashes left by the Thalmor and usher in a new golden age for our peoples."

They each took her shoulders and turned her to face the people "We present, Queen Ayrenn of the 4th Aldmeri Dominion." The crowd roared their approval "AYRENN! AYRENN! AYRENN!"

* * *

A/N

So I realised that my time with Ayrenn and Serana is limited my Mass effect cross over and that I will soon have to give them up for Shepard. But Damn it all I love writing those two. So this will be a collection of one shots, that bounces around time wise and according to the fickle winds. So try these out give me feed back. and don't expect sequential stories. these are for when I have writers block with the main story and want to play with my queens.

Enjoy!

Cheers! Mystborn


	2. a Humble begining

**Chapter 2**

Her head hurt, no everything hurt. She felt her body swaying and heard the creaking of wooden axils. A wagon, her foggy mind informed her as it slowly pieced thoughts and information together. Memory was not so obliging, faces people and places swimming in and out of cohesion, then the pieces fell into place like the tumblers on a lock. The orders, the bandits, her squad, the beatings. Everything.

She pried her eyes open and through sheer will power forced her eyes to focus on the tree tops that moved slowly past her "hey you're finally awake" a rough male voice, thick with the accent that marked this province spoke.

"Bout time" it continued "you were trying to cross the border right, ran into that imperial ambush same as us and that horse thief over there." She dragged her eyes from the trees to the speaker who saw her golden eyes and pointed ears revealed as her blood matted platinum hair moved with the motion. The commiserating look melted away to be replaced with a snarl of aggression.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine before you guys turned up. The empire was nice and lazy" a new voice said, her eyes swiveled painfully to the dark haired half imperial sitting just down on the opposite side looking at the blue armoured Nords that shared the space.

"Look here, you and me we shouldn't be here" he continued looking over at her again. She turned away and watched as the mountains slid past, just hearing the legionnaire driving the wagon to yell at the Nords to shut up and something about Ulfric Stormcloak.

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home" the words floated to her and she smiled sadly Anyone's last thoughts should be of home she thought, letting her mind wander back to the family estate in Skywatch. She closed her eyes and could almost feel the heat of the sun on her skin and the sea breeze ruffling her hair, hear the gulls screaming from the nearby shore.

A stray tear beaded along her lashes but she quickly blinked them back. She was an Altmer, proud descendant of Queens and scion of the house Alkinus. She would not go weeping to her death. She would stare death in the eye and give it her best haughty glare before it took her. The walls of a town approached, her keen eyes picked out the armoured imperial on the wall and she recognized him.

General Tullius, military arm of the empire in this frozen province. She had met him twice and had though him to be a little to zealous, he had reminded her of her sister. Pompous bitch that she was. The gates opened and her eyes widened, there sitting on a fine black mare was her sister, Elenwyn Alkinus, ambassador to Skyrim, once beloved twin and now jealous sister.

Elenwyn looked up at the commotion smirking at the sight of the bound and gagged Ulfric. Elenwyn's eyes ran along the other prisoners and stopped on hers. They widened slightly in shock then narrowed in a strange mix of triumph and panic. To anyone else the movements would have been unnoticeable, but to her twin who had been raised alongside her in the dance of politics since the day they were born the look was unmistakeable. The tiny spark of hope that her sister still harboured a shred of familial loyalty or love died.

The wagons drew to a halt and numbly she stood, swaying as her wounds and sore muscles protested the motion. Gingerly she hopped down and stood with the others. She towered over most of them, her natural height granting her a lovely view of the thief's escape attempt and her sisters smirk as she approached. Elenwyn pulled the legate aside and pointed haughtily at her, gesturing succinctly and finally before turning away.

The legate looked straight at her and spoke "Seems you got yourself in a little trouble elf." She told the elven woman "I have orders to execute you immediately. You will be given no rites and your remains will be left in the wilds for the wolves. Ambassador Elenwyn has instructed that you die nameless and forgotten."

The elf stared at the legate, rage building in her heart. Then turned to see her Sisters retreating back as she rode out of the gates and away. She opened her mouth, her throat dry and cracking from lack of water. "I am Erenwyn Alkinus, first of my name and scion of my house." She tried to say but little more than a rasping sigh left her lips, a memento from her screams of pain.

The young officer holding the list looked at her sadly "For what it's worth I'm sorry" he told her before making a mark on the damned parchment.

She watched as the first Nord was slain, defiant till the end and she looked up at the sky, it was soothing, a clear cloudless blue now, and the sun shining gently down. "Next the high elf" the legate called, bringing her from her reverie.

"To the block prisoner, nice and slow." The officer told her taking her left bicep. She shook herself free and began to walk forward, her head held high like the princess she was. A roar echoed off the mountains causing the humans to look around in fear "What was that?" a prisoner asked.

"I said next. Prisoner." The legate ground out, she moved forward until she stood before the block, the curved wood glistened with fresh blood and the previous prisoner's head stared angrily at the sky from the basket it had fallen into.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at the legate who was trying to force her to kneel. She glared a warning and the hand retreated. Slowly and with as much grace as she could manage she knelt and as she lowered her head whispered in her nearly dead voice "I go to meet my forebears. Auri-el recived my soul."

She laid her head on the block, feeling the blood seep into her hair and paint her skin. She could see the executioner raise his axe and she turned her gaze past him to see a lone bird sweeping through the air, an eagle perhaps. The bird grew larger and larger, a roar now shaking the ground. In a blink the thing smashed into the tower, the air filled with the sounds of people screaming and the word "Dragon!" being cried in fear.

The beast laughed then roared, a palpable force swept towards Erenwyn, hitting her with the strength of a war hammer, knocking her from the block and the axe from the executioner's hands. From where she lay on the ground dazed she could see the gleaming blade resting an inch from her nose.

Groggily she reached forward and severed the ropes bindings her hands. Then she stood, heaving the axe with her, and running in the direction of a tower that held several Stormcloaks. They glared at her as she slammed the door shut and she returned the gesture, hefting the weapon in one hand and lighting up a sparks spell in her other. They backed away from her with growls and threats.

The tower shook and the heat of an inferno blasted down the stairs as the dragon breathed flames through the newly made hole, killing several of the Nords on the upper steps. With one last sneer at her fellow prisoners she ran up the stairs and with a long leap cleared the hole melted through the tower by the flames and fell through the charred rafters of a nearby house.

Groaning she heaved herself upright and staggered down the stairs, rushing forward and dragging a child out of the way of a blast then pushing past the young officer who shouted something after her. Only one thing rang in her mind escape. She hid against a wall as the dragon landed and bathed the town in flames once more. Then she sprinted through gates, her memory guiding her through to the dungeons of the keep. The logic being to hide from the beast underground until it was safe to emerge.

Vaguely she heard the imperial and a Stormcloak arguing behind her but she paid no mind, bashing through the barracks door before slamming it shut and leaning up against it. For a moment she just leaned and breathed, her wounds stinging and aching from her recent activity.

Sucking air into her tortured lungs she dug deep into her magica and powered a weak healing spell. Her more serious wounds closed slowly as she breathed out, feeling her magic pouring into her body. In the end she was nearly completely drained of magica but she was much healthier. Then she stood and moved away from the door towards the weapons and armour sitting near a chest.

Her old heavily enchanted robes had been taken so all she had were the ragged remains of her underclothes. She staggered over to the chests and dug around in them until she pulled out a set of imperial light armour, quickly she shrugged into the ill-fitting pieces, the fit her height but were too big for her slender build, meaning it sat uncomfortably on her shoulders, but it would do.

The door moved behind her and she turned, seeing the young officer who looked pale and shaken from the carnage outside. To Erenwyn it reminded her of scenes in the Great War when she had fought as a member of the mage forces, memories she wished to bury.

"If you intend on following me, I would advise against it, I'm not exactly popular" she told him, her voice harsh as a ravens and not yet healed. The young man shrugged and followed her through the hall ways.

They fought through more of those infernal racists and deep into the dungeons, she pushed her aching body to its limit until she felt the sun shine on her face once more.

She swayed, her energy slipping through her fingers like water, through the roar in her ears she didn't hear the young officer asking if she was alright, nor did she feel him catch her as she collapsed, though through her fading vision she did see the word turn upside-down as she was slung over someone's shoulder. The even pace of his strides lulling her into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N- So this is where her journey began, still a low priority story closet but I hope you enjoy.

Cheers! Mystborn


End file.
